


No Excuse

by Pixie_Child



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616, Runaways, Young Avengers
Genre: Gen, POV Male Character, Past Tense, Silly, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-02
Updated: 2010-10-02
Packaged: 2017-10-12 09:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixie_Child/pseuds/Pixie_Child
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Runaways agree with the YA rules and there is no excuse for Billy breaking the first one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Excuse

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The official Y.A. Rules & Regulations](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/1579) by silver_paired. 



> A/N: This is clearly not the reason I was having trouble speaking, but it did inspire it.  
> Feedback: is a must!  
> Disclaimer: Not mine. I play with other people's toys.  
> Posted: October 02, 2010

"S-stop l-la-laughing!" Billy spat out and glared at the entire room. But rather then making them sober up, it just sent most of them into another fit of laughter. "It-it's n-n- _not_ f- _funny_!"

"Sure it is," Tommy hiccupped, " _Bro_."

"Come on, Billy. You did kind of deserve it." Kate reprimanded, probably going for prim, but she was obviously trying to cover her amusement.

"I-I-I-" Billy grunted in frustration and closed his eyes. " _Did not!_ " He finally managed to get out.

"You broke rule number one. A rule which you agreed to!"

"I-I-" He sputtered, " _W-we_ w-were, a-and a-are, d-d-dru- _drunk_!"

"That's no excuse." Eli said with disgust, although he wasn't even trying to hide _his_ amusement. "There's _no_ excuse for that."

"T-t-then wh-why did-didn't she d-do it t-t-to C-Cass o-or K-K-Kar-Kara-" Bully huffed and gave up on trying to get out the name. " _H-her_ g-girl-girl-f-friend?" He pointed at Xavin.

"Well, you gotta admit, Billy, even as a chick, _Karolina_ 's" Tommy stressed the name with a smirk, "girlfriend is more intimidating then 'Hulkling'. No offence." He added to Teddy, but didn't lose his grin.

"A-a-an-and C-Cassie?" He demanded, well aware he didn't sound as threatening with the magically-induced stutter.

"Vision's given me more words then I know what to do with for my spells." Nico answered, her smirk matching Tommy's. "I owe him. "Just be glad you can talk already. It was supposed to last all night."

"I ha-hate y-y-you a-all." Billy muttered.

"Even me?" Teddy asked sweetly and put an arm around Billy's shoulders. Billy shrugged it off and shifted away from his boyfriend.

"Eh-es-espec-es-" Billy growled in exasperation and smacked the shapeshifter on the arm. "Y-you t-th-the m- _most_. You d-d-didn't even t-try t-to d-def-defend m-me!"

"Billy, I love you more then anything, but there's no excuse for Taylor Swift at _all_."

"And not only were you _dancing_ to her" Eli used airquotes, "'music', you guys were singing to it, too. So loud-"

"-and off-key-" Kate interjected.

"-that we could hear it across the building!"

"We weren't _that_ bad." Cassie said. No one said anything, although Tommy, Vic and Chase all snickered.

Karolina looked at Xavin. "Were we?" She asked, a little tentatively. Xavin didn't answer.

Cassie huffed. "C'mon, Kar, Billy. We're just not appreciated her." Billy stood up and the three of them marched out of the room, indignant. "Wait, stop!" Cassie hissed just after they left the main room. She stuck her head back into the room. "Your loss, Teddy." She chirped. "Billy even had his parents' permission to sleep over."

Teddy moaned, obviously getting what Cassie was saying. Billy and Karolina looked at each other, both grinning and they followed Cassie as she lead them away. He was just kind of upset it meant he was losing out too. Oh well, it _did_ serve him right.


End file.
